Crimson Rain
by Hime-of-Elements
Summary: Due to an accdient as a child Rin is transformed. Years later when she has grown both physically and mentally her powers are put to the test as her son is kidnapped and new allies or maybe enemies come forth and shed light her transformation. IYYYH
1. Default Chapter

Missy: Welcome! This is the Prologue! My half is Rin's past then Luche's Past is Abby's! Then we'll do it together... Rin's Past  
  
Rin smirked as she skipped down the hall. Her dark brown hair had a small side ponytail with a yellow band around it and  
  
her dark brown eyes danced with amusement as she looked around. Her pale skin was clad in yellow and orange checkered kimono  
  
as she skipped along the chambers of Lord Sesshomaru's castle, her kimono brushing against her ten year old legs. It had been five years since she first started to travel with Lord Sesshomaru, smelly Jaken, and Ah-Un the dragon. It all  
  
started when she found Sesshomaru injured by a lake. She had helped him heal and fed him, even after he objected. She had  
  
ignored him. Then when he was healed, he left. It was on that day her village was attacked by wolf youkai, killing her and  
  
her village. Sesshomaru had caught the scent of her blood and followed it to her body. He had healed her with Tensiaga and  
  
ever since then she had traveled with them. Rin smiled, recalling the memory. She looked up at the big golden doors with Sesshomaru's family's symbol on it. She was  
  
unannounced. She was ALWAYS unannounced. But that didn't bother her. She only had to pout and give him her puppy eyes and she  
  
got what she wanted. She pushed open the doors and looked around the large library-like room. No sign of- Hey whats that!  
  
Over in the corner of the room was a redish-silverish glow. Rin slowly walked over, her feet soundless. The sight she saw was Sesshomaru chanting over a glowing old book. He wore his  
  
usual outfit and armor covering his pale body. His usual markings, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and a maroon strip on  
  
each cheek. His long silver hair hit his lower back. Rin tilted her head and said," Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked up and instead of his usual golden eyes, his eyes were pure red. Rin gasped. Suddenly the book struck a  
  
beam of red light at Rin and engulfed her body. Rin screamed out as she started changing. Her small human ears disappeared and instead on top of her head were cute little cat ears, a little bigger than Inuyasha's.  
  
They were silver with blood red tips. Her hair burst out of its little ponytail and grew longer, to the small of her back,  
  
and turned dark black and where the light hit it was midnight blue. Her eyes grew specks of silver and red. She grew sharp  
  
fangs and delicate claws. Her body filled out a little more. Her clothes soon changed to a long-sleeved red fighting dress  
  
that reached her knees with silver hamakas underneath. The dress had slits going up to midthigh. Black gloves covered her  
  
hands. On the back was a silver crescent moon with a white leaf on the tips. Soon her markings came. She got a strip on each  
  
cheek that was blood red than turned silver at the tips, a strip of blood red on each of her forearms, and a strip of  
  
silver on her thighs. Finally the same marking of that of the dress was in the middle of her forehead. Last but not least  
  
a fluffy blood red cat tail with a silver tip soon swung lazily back and forth by her legs.   
  
Rin was slowly put down on her feet. She looked at Sesshomaru who had his stoic mask on and his normal eyes back and  
  
said," What happened?" She slowly examined herself.   
  
Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Rin... You are a Silver and Red Neko Youkai... The last of your type..." Rin tilted her head.  
  
Sesshomaru continued, "Rin take off your glove and touch that flower..." He pointed to a flower on the table. Rin walked  
  
over to it and took off her glove. She took the daisy in her hand and watched as she shriveled away and she could feel its  
  
little energy now in her. Tears formed along her eyes and she let them fall. Except they weren't ordinary tears... No... They  
  
were blood red.   
  
Rin dropped the flower and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had a look of sorrow in his eyes. Rin whispered, "Why?"   
  
"That is your curse... Rin.... I want you to never cry again... Promise me that... Your tears are called Crimson Rain... If  
  
someone ever drank some... They would become more powerful.... And although you can drain energy... You can also give  
  
energy.... With proper training... Anyway... Do you promise me?"   
  
Rin nodded and said," I-I promise..." Sesshomaru nodded and walked away.   
  
Sesshomaru had trained Rin for years in weapons and in powers. She now new martial arts, ninja style, how to use her  
  
powers, how to use her claws, and weapons. Her first weapon was a double bladed scythe. It had a red handle and a silver  
  
tip. On one side of the blade it said,' Life' The other it said,' Death.' She wore that on her back. Her second weapon was a  
  
katana which was at her side.   
  
Sesshomaru took Kagura as a mate after they defeated Naraku. Sesshomaru and the rest of the inu-tantai gave up their  
  
rivalry and were now best friends.   
  
Soon the barrier around the three worlds was created and Sesshomaru was the Lord of all Makai and Kagura was the Lady. Rin  
  
was the heir to it. Despite what happened... Rin never forgot her promise to Sesshomaru and never once cried.   
  
All was well because they killed Naraku and the Shikon no Tama was safe....  
  
  
  
... or so they thought...   
  
LUCHE  
  
Luche lived in a tiny village with his mother and father that accepted demons as long as they would live in harmony with the humans. The village had lived in harmony for centuries unknown and no one not even the demons that looked upon the village with hatred and contempt. So even living in the village for a mere four years Luche grew up safe and loved. He never knew such feelings as hatred and anger until a fateful night that caused Luche to experience the cruelties of this world and of the humans. This is the night that the harmony of his village was disturbed and his world was turned upside down.  
"Mommy I'm hungry where are you?" A four year old wolf demon Luche called out. He was padding through their hut his feet not making a sound. He walked out the flap looking in the garden his mother's favorite place to relax. "Mommy? Daddy?" His pace quickened as panic began to swell in his chest.  
"Luche honey?" His mother walked out of the woods and ran towards her son. "What's wrong? What happened are you okay?" She cradled his sobbing form "I-I thought you left!" He began to hiccup, "Luche we'd never leave you." She was stroking his head as his sobbing and hiccupping subsided to become soft sniffles, "You were sleeping so I thought it was okay to go get the food we need for supper." "Don't do that again!" He pulled away from her gently and began to rub his nose. "I'm sorry I didn't think I'd worry you so much." She crooned to him as she used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away his tears.  
"What's going on here?" Luche's father came around the corner of the hut. "Nothing darling we just gave Luche a scare by leaving him while he was sleeping." She straightened and picked Luche up with her. "Well now little guy that's no reason to cry we'll always be with you." His fathers normally steely eyes softened as he looked upon his only son and child. Luche nodded his head to his father's calm and deep baritone voice. "Come here little one." He reached out his arms and Luche was handed over to him and he snuggled into his dad's chest surrounded by his father's and mother's scent and nodded off. "Well it seems this was enough to exhaust him again." His father's throaty chuckle was the last thing he heard as he was consumed by the darkness and serenity of sleep.  
Luche's eyes opened slowly as he blinked the sleep away. The first scent his nose was assaulted with was not one of his mother's cooking but of charred flesh. He sat bolt upright when the coppery scent of blood reached his nose namely two familiar blood scents. He threw back his covers as he jumped off the mat to search for his parents. He had to cover his nose as he reached the door flap for the scent of blood was to strong. He pushed the flap back and was greeted with the sight of the ground soaked in the blood of demons and human alike. He looked on in horrified fascination at the amount of blood and pieces of human bone, muscle, and fat strewn around. He walked away from the safety of his home in almost a trance not fully comprehending what had taken place.  
"M-Mommy? D-Daddy?" He whispered unable to get his voice to speak louder. He began to run trying to choke back his tears of grief and confusion. Trying to ignore the pieces of muscle and fat sticking and squishing between his bare feet he continued to run. He damned the tears that had leaked by upon his running into the village square. Chained and bleeding on the square were all he village demons and a few humans. He looked fervently for any sign of his mother and father. He stumbled upon them near the end of the rows of chained villagers. More tears came as he looked at his once noble and powerful father and his beautiful and elegant mother. They were one of the few who were worse of than the others they were covered in cuts some deep others shallow and the chain and manacles they had on were cutting into their wrists.  
"Luche?" His mother whispered as he approached them and she lifted her as with the reserves of her power and her eyes filled with tears as she thought ruefully of never being able to see him grow up and him mayhap not growing up. Luche froze as he watched tears spill past his mother's eyes and run down her cheeks. He never saw her cry before and now had no idea what to do. He stole a glance at his father realizing he was still unconscious. "Mommy p-please don't c-cry." He bent down and wiped her eyes the same way she had down to him only hours earlier while trying to get his own sobbing under control. When she winced he looked closer and noticed gash marks marring her skin and upon seeing these Luche was overcome by his own helplessness.  
"Hey you down there!" One of the demons guarding the others bellowed at Luche. His mother's eyes widened "Luche run now!" "No mommy I won't leave you and daddy!" His tears now fell like a waterfall as he looked at his mother and father. His father opened one eye and pinned him with the look  
"Hey little one." His normal deep baritone voice cracked and was raspy. Luche let out a hoarse cry at his voice "Listen to your mother little one and never forget we'll always be with you even if you can't see us." He gave Luche a lopsided grin. Luche nodded and stood up slowly and turned. He took a hesitant step and looked to the demon guard.  
"Stop!" This time the voice of another guard was heard. He began to run but stopped and turned. "I love you and always will!" He stole one last glance at his parents and turned to run. His parents both smiled their eyes shinning with unshed tears and hope that he would get away and survive.  
Luche made it to the edge of the woods when a dark and suffocating aura engulfed the area. He stopped and his hand flew to his throat. His breathing became labored and he fell to his knees coughing. "Well, well, well it seems a filthy animal has escaped. But that cannot happen now can it?" Luche involuntarily shivered at the emotionless tone on his voice. "We cannot have a filthy creature and betrayers to their race living now can we?" Luche looked up to meet the creature's black eyes and even though his eyes seemed endless he felt no fear looking into them only an eerie calm.  
"Y-You aren't a demon." He croaked at catching the unfamiliar scent on the wind. His scent was that of something resembling a demon and yet at the same time not. "Tsk, tsk now you should learn to speak to your family and friend's executioners with more respect now shouldn't you?" "You bastard I will never you have to earn respect!" The creature's eyes narrowed and his voice took on a deadly tone "Well now it seems though you are a mere child you have quite a mouth on you. It's no matter it can be dealt with." He stood and in the blink of an eye grabbed Luche by the back of his neck and dragged him towards the village.  
"Lord Naraku." Every demon guard there raised there arms and put it across their chests and kneed in front of him. Naraku walked right on by the demons and stood on something resembling an altar. "The time of reckoning had come! The demons who dare to associate with humans will now face the fate of traitors! They willingly betrayed us to live in a faulty peace! They shall now pay the price as well as the humans who refused to bow down to my reign!" He paused as cheering was raised. "Now let it begin!" Luche was forced to watch one by one as his friends were brought before the monster Naraku. He watched as the little boy no older than he who played with him that morning being literally torn apart.  
He was coated in the blood of his loved ones as his stomach began to reject whatever he had in his stomach. He had pieces of muscles in his hair and his eyes the unusually bright cerulean was now a dull lifeless color that had gained a haunted look and now hung limp like a puppet. He began to fell an unfamiliar emotion one that consisted of white hot anger and where he wanted to kill Naraku and make him feel as much pain as he was causing.  
"Now these two look familiar." Luche looked up in horror as his parents were thrown before Naraku. He turned his coal black eyes toward Luche and grinned maliciously. His parents looked up and their eyes showed the faintest hint of fear as they saw their son dangling from Naraku's claws. He licked his lips as he saw the look in their eyes. "Now let's see what can we do here?" He pretended to ponder over this and when he looked up his eyes had taken upon a new unreadable emotion.  
He sat Luche in his lap and held him in place. His parents were walked to a tree and when they stopped the two demons holding them looked at one another and nodded. They simultaneously slit the lower abdomens of his parents. They were held still as the guards stuck their hands in their stomachs and pulled out their intestines and wrapped them around their own respective trees. Luche's stomach was revolting but he was holding it all down determined not to show how much it hurt as his spirit was being killed along with his parents.  
"Walk." His parents were ordered to move. As they began to walk they kept their faces free of any emotion. Their intestines were being slowly pulled from them with each passing of the tree. His mother took one last look at her son and smiled, "Live my son do not let this act consume you. I'll always be with you. I.......love.......you....." Her eyes fell closed and she fell to her knees her eyes still locked with the ones pf her son. His father grinned at him and whispered into the wind "I'm proud of you my son and I know you'll grow into an honorable demon. Find yourself training son. I love you." He coughed up blood and fell to his knees as his mate before him.  
"No." Luche whispered as he stared transfixed at the bodies of his parents. "NO!" The tears that he held back came back full force and the rest of the slaughter was lost on him as he felt as if he was drowning in his grief. "What shall we do with the child my lord?" "Let him live. We need a survivor to show that we are serious and who ever refuses my reign will suffer the same fate. Now we must leave it is time to get back on track to find the rest of the shards we've had our fun." He dropped Luche and walked off.  
"I'm sorry." He heard a feminine voice whisper into his ear and looked up to meet a ruby gaze. The women flinched under the child's gaze. "Please forgive me I should have done something he has gone to far this time. My name is Kagura remember it child for when you grow come after me and take your revenge by taking my life for doing nothing." She handed him a feather bowed and left.  
After what seemed an eternity he stood up and began the task of digging graves for the villagers and his parents. He used his hands to dig and began to pick up the villagers whether they were whole or in pieces. He dug until the evening of the next day and by the time he was down his claws were cracked apart and bleeding and he was covered in blood, muscles, fat, and skin. His throat was raw from crying and his eyes were blurry. He trekked towards the woods again and to where he knew Silver Fang to be. Halfway to Silver Fang's lair a thunderstorm broke out. The fury of the storm was lost to him though as he was lost in his thoughts of why this happened and trying to understand these new emotions.  
As he reached Silver Fang's dwelling he was greeted by soft whimpering and he ran towards the mouth of the cave. He slipped in the mud trying to stop from running into the huge wolf demon Silver Fang. He lay on his side four long gashes starting at his shoulder blade and ending at the middle of his ribs. Another sob broke free from Luche's throat as he stared at his loyal guardian's bloodied form. "Silver Fang? Wake up please I need you don't leave me!" He picked himself up from he mud and limped to his side and laid his head on the great wolf's. He was rewarded with a slight whimpering and a lick to his face. This time the tears Luche shed were of joy instead of his overwhelming grief. "I'll be okay as long as we're together." He whispered into the night sky. Luche believed he and Silver Fang would be alone for the rest of time but this was just the beginning of what was to come and it all started with a girl with kind red and silver eyes. That was when his world was once again turned upside down.  
  
A blur of silver and red ran through the thick forest of Makai. Upon further inspection you would see a girl around sixteen with silver cat ears with blood red types, pale skin covered by a red Chinese fighting dress and black hamakas plus red fingerless gloves, and brown eyes with silver and red specks. Her black hair, which was midnight blue in the light, was in pigtails and her face had a Red Crescent moon on her forehead with a green leaf on the tips and red strips on each cheek turning silver. The same marking on her forehead was on the back of the dress. She smirked and sniffed the air. She caught scent of a wolf pup and blood. She ran towards it.  
  
Luche had been walking with the faithful Silver Fang never straying form his master's side. Ever since the incident in their old village they had been walking or running for days on end trying anyway to survive. Luche had never known such things as hunger, loneliness, cold, or just fighting to live to see the next sunrise. In the village he was always safe and warm and had a shelter to live in along with kids to play with everyday. Now as he was cold, tired, and hungry he felt the coming darkness and the same fatigue seeping into what felt the very marrow of his bones.  
"We have to look for a shelter now Silver its getting light again." He heaved an aching sigh as Silver Fang sped ahead to check for shelter and wandering demons. Luche followed at a more leisurely pace fully trusting in the instincts of his life long friend. Luche stopped abruptly as he heard a sickening crack followed by a whimper. Ignoring the alarm bells going off in his head he took of in direction he knew Silver Fang to be. He ran straight to the shattered tree and began to cradle his head as he assessed the damage to him. He began to pull out the remains of the tree not noticing as the demon advanced.  
As he finished he glanced up and saw the demon raise her deadly talons. He stood up and walked in front of Silver Fang and thinking what he thought would be his last 'I used to love to watch the sunrise with mommy and daddy now all it symbolizes is a new day of suffering and pain.' He felt as the demonesses talons ripped through the bone and muscle of his shoulder. The next thing he felt was a sticky substance running down his shoulder. He felt the wind across his cheek and looked up and smiled. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a blur of red and silver and he felt something soft before he gave into the bliss of the welcoming darkness.  
  
Rin gasped as she saw a female bird demon dig her claws through a pup. She growled and jumped at her, destroying her with her claws. She looked at the wolf pup and said, "Oh no!" She caught him and cradled him in her hands. She looked at him and whispered," Poor wolf pup..." She looked at Silver Fang and made way to him.  
  
Luche felt as though he were flying. He tried to open his eyes and look for Silver Fang to try and see if he was alive or if he himself was dead. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton and he couldn't lift them. He tried to make a sound anything to show he was alive. He heard a vague whimper and wondered if he had made it as he was trying to grasp any coherent thought when he smelt an unfamiliar scent. He bristled at the scent an involuntary action as his brain kept telling him he was in danger. He finally managed what he hoped to be a threatening snarl but in reality it was more of a weak kind of gurgling sound. At this point he managed to open his eyes and his vision clouded with the color brown, red, and silver.  
  
Rin put Silver Fang on her back, earning a little whimper from him. She smiled down at the wolf pup and said," Come on little one... Wake up..." She put her fingers on his face and her eyes turned pure silver as she gave him some of makai's energy. He started to get him color back. Rin smiled and jumped off towards the castle.  
  
Luche felt himself drawn into the seemingly endless depths of the demoness's eyes before she turned her head back to the passing scenery. His throat felt raw and his mouth felt as though he'd eaten something furry. He glanced up to see Silver Fang staring at him his normal cold and merciless amber eyes clouded with worry. He hesitantly licked his master's nose and being rewarded with a grin. The same bone aching exhaustion returned full force and he let his eyes slip shut whispering into the coming morning "Mother, Father....."  
  
Rin looked at him and stopped. She tilted her head and said," You ok kid?" Luche slowly nodded. Rin smiled and said, "Alright I'm taking you home then you're going to heal and eat ALL you want!" She giggled.  
  
As they neared Sesshomaru's castle he slipped into the conscious world once again. He vaguely heard her say something to him still groggy and aching all over but by the tone in her voice he knew that for the first time he was safe since Naraku destroyed his family and home. He grinned at her showing his still developing canines. Her kind nature reminded him of his mother. Silver Fang whimpered as his mood changed from happy to full of sorrow and longing and nudged his shoulder hoping to distract him from his current train of thought. Luche looked up at his loyal friend and tiredly raised a hand to pat his head to reassure him that he was fine.  
'Silver stop being such a worry wart.' He mentally scolded him unable to get his voice to work and grinned as he tried to gain sympathy by drooping his ears and his eyes began to shine 'No way I know that look.' He flashed him a wolfish grin and turned to admire the rest of the journey and relaxed when Silver Fang laid his great head on his shoulder.  
  
Rin, of course, not knowing that look, stopped and looked at Silver. She set him down and crouched down to his eye level. She tilted her head and said, "Whats the matter boy?" Silver Fang cocked his head to the side wondering what the demoness was doing staring at him like that. Luche as well looked at her like she lost it 'Oh! I get it now Silver it's the look you try and use to make yourself look innocent she's never seen it before.' Silver Fang turned his head towards his master and did a replica of his wolfish grin and took this opportunity to jump the clueless Rin. Luche slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. He began to lick her furisouly and was yipping something completely out of character for him.  
'Well I guess if you can trust her and she has you acting like this she can be trusted.' Luche walked over and tried to pry the great beast from the helpless Rin who was now covered in the one drawbacks of Silver Fang's affection....drool. Luche began to giggle helplessly at the violated look on Rin's face and he soon lost his footing and leaned on Silver Fang for support.  
  
Rin sat up and laughed a little, wiping her face. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Alright... No more interruptions... I want you guys cleaned and feed... You stink!" She put her hand over her nose and winked.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her when she said they stunk "You smell like us you know? You can't smell much better." He stuck his nose up and opened one eye to stare at her and flash a fang in a way that was almost comical considering he was quite tiny and normally only adult male wolves so this. She picked him up shaking her head and smiling as she once again set off towards Sesshomaru's castle praying for no more interruptions.  
'Well Silver what do you make of this? I mean it's not like we should fully trust her no matter how nice she is. Our village made the mistake of being to trusting and look what happened. Agh Silver I forgot about that Naraku guy he'll be after us and being around this girl will get her involved! We must get away from her as soon as she thinks we trust her.'  
Seeing the forlorn look on Silver Fang's face and the exhaustion and his injuries he smiled sadly, 'It's the only way Silver they needn't get involved because of us but maybe....maybe you should stay with them and rest you deserve it.' After his master said this he bristled and shook his head fervently back and forth and in Luche's mind began a series of growls and snarls that they worked out a system to understand one another. Luche smiled tiredly for what seemed the thousandth time.  
'Alright partner you win.' As soon as he finished he snuggled up to Rin and let sleep claim him once more.  
  
Rin looked at him and grinned slightly. She glanced at Silver Fang and whispered," You know... My really close friend is a human... And she adopted a fox kit when the kit's parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers..." Rin winced and Silver Fang cocked his head.  
  
Silver Fang cocked his head to the side to show his interest. Luche was awoken by Sliver Fang's insistent growls and snarls. He feigned sleep to her what may have been said. He caught a glimpse of something akin to sorrow in her normally cheerful eyes. This perked the interest of both the demons.  
When he had first regained consciousness he knew there was something odd about the seemingly normal demoness. Her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years like those of Silver Fang or his mother's. Normally to get the wisdom behind this there would have to be a traumatic experience and for her to show it perked their interest to find out more about their savior.  
  
Rin looked at them and said," You wanna hear a story?" Silver Fang nodded. Rin sighed and started telling them the WHOLE story! Starting from when she met Sesshy till now... She finished with," I'm just glad Naraku is gone..." She shuddered and muttered," Evil bastard..." She looked at them and smiled cheerfully, walking up to a large castle. She walked past the guards and into it. She started barking out orders to get Silver and Luche cleaned up and give them rooms. She smiled and shook her head, stretching.   
As Luche was handed over to the maids his head was spinning with the information that she knew the name of the demon who had slaughtered his village. 'Silver! Silver where are you?' He was answered with snarling and growling outside of his head. Luche groaned 'This cannot be good.' He heard indignant shouting seconds later about how rude it is to snarl and snap at those who try to help and he grinned relived that they took no offense to his hostile nature.  
'Silver she said that Naraku is gone but......how can that be we saw him at least a week or more ago....could he be defeated that easily and only seemed so strong because we were weak?' Now it was Silver Fangs turn to growl indignant things about being called rude.  
'That's not what I meant I mean the villagers were we so secure that we thought we'd never get harmed and I know they neglected training. He must've seemed so strong because we were taught that to fight was wrong and so when it actually came to us we were unprepared. That's what dad meant when he said get stronger.'  
He finished off more muttering to himself than actually realizing her still had his mind link open. By the time he was done thinking and answering Silver Fang's questions their baths were over and they were shown to Luche's room for the duration of the stay.  
  
Rin skipped into Luche's room, an annoyed Sesshomaru and an amused Kagura behind her. Rin skipped over and said," See! This is the wolf pup I was telling you about! Doesn't he remind you of Shippo?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and said," Yes... but less annoying... and not orange fuzz ball."   
  
Rin and Kagura smacked him then high fived with each other. Sesshomaru looked at Luche and said," Welcome to my nightmare..."  
  
Luche heard footsteps coming down the halls and jumped into his bed stopping his exploration of the room. "Silver come!" He beckoned him to get on the bed. He watched as a dog demon, wind demon, and Rin entered. He watched as the dog demon mentioned something about an orange fuzz ball and then was preceded to be hit over the head by both of the demonesses'.  
He looked over to the one called Kagura and recognition flashed in his eyes as he looked upon the one who helped with the butchery of his village. His eyes widened and Silver Fang's fur stood on end as a resounding growl ripped forth from his throat as he took on his true form to protect his master.  
Before Luche as if he was there again he saw his loved ones going through all of it again and the once loving and caring eyes of his parents transformed into cold and lifeless. He crawled away trying to dispel the images and began whimpering in distress as they grew worse. Silver Fang turned and leapt towards him and began to growl softly in his throat trying to bring him some kind of comfort. His whimpering grew worse as felt as if he was drowning in blood and he could feel Naraku's claws on him and his voice whispering in his ear......  
  
Rin walked over to him and put him in a tight hug. She rubbed her head against his and whispered in his ear," Calm down... You're safe..." Kagura looked down and Sesshomaru lifted a brow.   
He felt something wrap around him and he instinctively began to struggle to try and get away. He began to feel the same evil aura trying to suffocate him and felt the air leave his lungs as he fought against the weight that now settled in his chest. He felt a burning sensation crawl across every inch of his skin as he struggled with despair trying to claim him. He began to sob as the emotion and feeling intensified with each passing moment. Silver Fang began to snarl viscously as he opened a mind link to help his master with whatever was plaguing him. When he entered his mind Silver Fang was thrown into a spiraling darkness. He first felt his blood run cold and the emotion despair everywhere. In the midst of this he saw his young charge and started towards him. Luche lifted his head as he saw his guardian make his way towards him.  
"S-Silver?" his voice came out a hoarse whisper and he grabbed onto his silky back with his vastly depleting strength. He felt himself able to breathe easily again and when he opened his eyes he saw Rin holding onto him whispering to him. He smiled and fell into unconscious with Silver Fang soon following.  
  
Rin looked at Kagura and Sesshomaru and said," You have explaining to do..." They nodded and walked out. Rin sighed and laid Silver and Luche down. She thought for a minute then started to sing softly to them, while petting Silver Fang's fur and Luche's face.  
  
Luche dreamed he heard his mother singing and thought he heard his father calling for him to hurry up it was time to hunt. He could almost smell the flowers his mother kept. Yet when he opened his eyes he was alone save for Silver and he was in the dark. Tears once more leaked past his eyes as he cursed himself for his weakness. He began stroke Silver Fang's fur wondering why the Kagura women was with such a kind people yet on that say she had told him to grow stronger and take revenge by fighting her. Luche wiped his tears and turned to his side and closed his eyes hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep for even now sleep didn't provide him a way out of his suffering. 


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha but I do own Luche and Silver Fang.  
  
A/N: Kay this chapter is done by me! (Abby)  
  
Luche snuggled closer to the inviting warmth at his side not yet wanting to wake up. He felt something poking his side and he let out a tiny growl in annoyance turning over. He frowned trying to feign sleep when the poking became more insistent. He opened one cerulean eye glaring at a grinning Rin and stuck his tongue out at her and turned over again smiling against Silver Fang's fur.  
  
Rin frowned at the back of Luche before grinning evilly and stepping away from the bed only to come running back leaping on it. There was a squeak of protest from Luche and a growl from Silver Fang. Rin laughed when Luche was popped into the air as she landed and watched a sulking Silver Fang jump off the bed and stalk out the door.  
  
She turned to Luche grinning, "Getting up now?" She inquired innocently.  
  
He stuck his tongue out again knowing she was trying to distract him from his own thoughts, "Didn't get much of a choice in the matter." He hopped form the bed putting his hands on his hips as he looked at Rin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need some clothes."  
  
"Oh." Rin slid off the bed and motioned for him to follow her.  
  
She led the way through the winding halls occasionally glancing back to make sure her charge was still behind her. She stopped in front of an oak door and felt Luche run into her legs making her stumble forward. She turned a questioning glance toward him as he sheepishly grinned in response. She knocked on the door waiting a few moments and frowning when she didn't get an answer. She knocked harder and waited again her eyebrow twitching in irritation.  
  
Luche took tiny steps away from her not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of this girl's temper. He smiled nervously as she knocked even harder causing cracks to race along the door and he backed away even further. He ducked when oak chips flew his way and stared in amazement at the seemingly fragile and innocent girl smirking evilly in front of him.  
  
Rin grinned satisfied as she stared at the remains of the door, "Come on Lu- -? Luche where did you go?" She looked over her shoulder to see Luche wiping his hair free of any left over debris. She giggled and walked over to him picking him up and snuggling him as she got protests of 'not being a baby' from Luche.  
  
Luche relaxed against the temperamental cat lady and yawned revealing tiny fangs and leaned against her as his eyes slid closed.  
  
Rin smiled softly as she carried the sleeping form of Luche to the wardrobe. Rin blinked in confusion as she looked around the room that was the wardrobe yesterday. She heard grumblings coming her way and realized what room she was now in. She gulped and looked around for somewhere that would be safe to hide for the time being. Running towards the wall she prayed she could remember how to pass through it remembering her last time she had tried this and her shattered dignity. She closed her eyes and resumed praying to whatever gods she could remember that she wouldn't run into the wall again.  
  
Luche slowly opened his eyes as the fogginess of his slumber cleared; rubbing his eyes he searched for Rin. Standing up and stretching he heard the sound of splashing water and naturally followed the sound. He came up behind a grumbling Rin who was splashing water on a slightly swollen nose and wincing every now and then.  
  
"Stupid wall! It just had to be there! Why couldn't it have been a door?! Or a window? Stupid wall for not being a door or window! Owww...my nose..."  
  
Luche turned away covering his mouth trying to smother his giggles. When he had regained his composure he turned back to Rin to hear her mumbling again. Tapping her on the shoulder, to stop further humiliation, he waited until she turned but wasn't expecting her to be surprised. With a small scream Rin fell backwards into the stream; pouting when she looked up into Luche's cerulean eyes.  
  
Luche tilted his head to the side smiling, "Problems?"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at his innocent question, "If you must know yes, I ran into the wall."  
  
"Okay." He drew it out looking at her funny getting a frown.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." He turned walking away.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He grinned and ran back jumping into the stream splashing Rin and began to wolf paddle all around. Rin laughed at his antics and soon joined in mimicking his actions and occasionally splashing him and dunking him.  
  
As the sun was setting on the horizon Luche, drained, dragged himself up onto the bank and lay down with a flop and turned over sighing, grinning, and panting. Rin pulled herself after Luche groaning as her nose throbbed worse than it had before. Dimly, she wondered where Silver Fang was he never seemed to leave Luche's side; it was like they were joined at the hip so to speak.  
  
Yawning Rin sat up and turned to see Luche curled up, his tail wrapped around his waist, sleeping peacefully. 'It wasn't so much that he was physically drained it was emotionally and mentally as well and it looks as though it is catching up with him but I have to wonder what does Kagura have to do with this boy?' Sighing and feeling her back pop she walked over to Luche picking him up and cradling him to her chest and purred as she felt him snuggle closer trying to stay warm. Bringing up her tail she wrapped it around him to keep him warm as she headed for home.  
  
Rin turned her head sharply to the left as she heard another cracking, hearing nothing else she continued on looking out of the corner of her eyes every now and then. She remembered Lord Sesshomaru warning her of the consequences of that fateful day years ago. It was because of this she had many demons after her and why Sesshomaru had become even more protective than before. She quickened her pace and let her senses go out as far as she could to sweep the area hoping to just find out it was a low class demon that had slipped by. When her energy had come back and was closest to her she recoiled in pain as she felt something settle within her chest. Struggling for breath and to make sense of what was happening she stopped dropping to the ground and holding Luche closer. She realized, with dread, that Luche was awake and clutching her shirt. 'Of course he may act older but he is still only a pup and if we were to be attacked now we'd be killed I'm no challenge in this state.' She felt her consciousness slowly slipping away and growled weakly in warning and the chuckle at her attempts made her skin crawl and she instinctively drew Luche closer to her.  
  
"My....my......it seems I have stumbled upon some demons in need of help."  
  
Rin's eyes grew wide with realization and she felt Luche's small body rumbling as he growled at Naraku. She held him tighter as he struggled against her grasp.  
  
"Why not let him go my kitty? It seems as if the mutt wants to fight me."  
  
"I'm not 'yours' you bastard. Nor have I ever been or will I ever be."  
  
She shivered involuntarily as he chuckled again, feeling as if it was a dark caress.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
"NO! I won't let you touch her!" Luche snarled at the hunched form of Naraku not more than a few yards away. The feelings of hatred and anger he had thought were put into the recesses of his mind were brought forth and were, as he realized with horror, even stronger. He forced himself to calm down knowing that having your mind clouded with anger or hatred dulled your senses and your abilities. His head snapped up when he saw a flash of silver pass by. He felt, more than heard, the form hit Naraku's with a sickening thud followed by a crunch watching as half of Naraku's torso hit the ground. He turned wide eyes to the huge form of his guardian, Silver Fang. He swallowed when he met the blazing crimson eyes and tentively reached a hand toward him trying to calm the raging wolf down.  
  
Rin could only watch as she was almost sure the rage filled mind of the wolf wouldn't recognize his master and attack him. Her worry turned to amazement as she watched Luche bring his head upon that of the noble wolf in front of them and stroke him murmuring words of comfort. Luche eventfully calmed him down as his snarling stopped and his fur smoothed again. She turned her gaze to the bloodied doll of Naraku knowing he'd be back now that he knew the boy was alive and his obsession with her still stayed strong. She sighed standing and grimacing one hand clutching her chest over her heart and walked painfully to Luche and Silver Fang. Whatever Naraku had done to her energy when she sent it out made it painful to breathe and move in general.  
  
Luche turned toward the liming Rin and ran to her latching onto her legs and burying his head against her legs. She gave him a pat on the head and bent to pick him up when she was stopped by Silver Fang as he knelt by her. She smiled at him and led Luche toward him and helped him on the great wolf's back and followed suit securing Luche. He smiled contentedly as he felt the muscles bunch underneath him and felt Silver Fang take off. He closed his eyes and let the cool wind caress his cheeks and let his anger and hatred fly into the wind as he relaxed into the feeling he loved. By riding Silver Fang had allowed him to get as close to flying as he could and he remembered often how his mother would ride with him like this and she would point out every detail her eyes alight and glowing. He felt a lump rise in his throat and the image of his mother's cold and hollow eyes penetrated his mind. Eyes flying open he found he was panting and was in the room at Sesshomaru's.  
  
Knowing he had a tendency to fall asleep on Silver Fang he didn't feel to distressed. He felt around until he found that familiar warmth and he huddled against it on the floor trying to call forth his mother's face. He realized with a start that he was unable to recall her face at all. He had no idea anymore of what she looked like. He tried frantically to recall anything about her or his father any tid bit that would help put faces to their names. He sagged against Silver Fang defeated after trying in vain for twenty minutes to recall their faces; he choked on a sob and felt a cold wet nose nudge his face. He leaned his head against Silver Fang's fully turning to him he held onto his fur and began to sob uncontrollably. He felt ashamed that in such a short time he had forgotten the faces of his loved ones and sorrow that he wasn't strong enough to do anything. He knew that if Naraku wanted to take Rin away he could and he wasn't strong enough to stop him. He tried in vain till dawn to call to his mind the faces of his parents. He couldn't even remember their voices. He had quit crying awhile back he dimly remembered unable to tell how long but only held his hands in his lap staring unseeing at them overcome with thoughts of the past and the faceless ghosts that now occupied them. 'Will I forget them completely? Will they become nothing more than fleeting thoughts? Are they ashamed of me now? Their only child and he cannot even remember their faces or voices; to him they've only become faceless haunting ghosts who no longer hold meaning...' 


End file.
